


The end

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A fan made ending, Angst, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Eren Jeagar - Freeform, Ocean, Other, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, mikasa ackerman - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at the end of snk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end

**Author's Note:**

> My friend on tumblr requested this so Meh~

Armin crawled with what strength He had left leaving the bodies of his comrades behind him, clutching the badges of Eren and Mikasa's uniform. He was greeted by warm sand and a breeze, the waves crashing off in the distance making the jagged rocks shine.  
Armin glanced behind him to see A trail of blood from the titans and dead bodies. He was lucky to get out alive, He see’s titans coming in the distance but just looks forward holding the badges tightly to his chest. “We finally made it guys, the oceans right here.”  
He Takes off his jacket and wraps it around the other two badges. A tug from behind pulls him off the ground and he closes his eyes. “We’ll stay here together...Forever.”  
The jacket falls out of his hands and lands in the sand. Everything goes dark and he feels a jab in his stomach. “I’ll see you guys soon…”

**Author's Note:**

> It was short, I know.


End file.
